


Baby I'm a fool (for you)

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not weird not wanting to meet up with a total stranger, not even if said person knows Harry.</p><p>Though, some days Liam thinks that Harry knows half of London.</p><p>Which could mean a lot of things about whoever Harry wants him to date, he could literally be anyone. He could do anything, and like anything. Liam's sure that they're all very lovely, but he's not sure that any one of them would be a good fit for him. Or that he would understand half the things they said. Harry's friends can be a tad weird, even if Liam never would say it out loud.</p><p>"Pretty please," Harry says, his long limbs half-way into Zayn's lap.</p><p>"Fine," he grumbles, before he falls silent, wondering what made him give in to Harry’s insisting on setting him up now. He’s not more alone, or unhappy about not having anyone except his dog Loki in his bed than he was yesterday. To be honest, he’s probably more surprised by his own answer than Harry is. </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis is Liam's rather lovely blind date. At least, that's what Liam thinks when he sees him at the restaurant.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm a fool (for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leighbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/gifts).



> ab_hinc, I adored all of the prompts you gave me! Even when I _really_ wanted to give you the Zilo Harry Potter AU prompt, somehow this fluffy meet cute Lilo is what I ended up writing! I hope you like it! :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.  
> (Also, thanks to P for the help with beta reading/brit picking. As always, any remaining mistakes are my own.)

Harry's famous for his matchmaking skills, seemingly wanting to set up everyone he meets with someone he knows. He’s always sure that they'll be as disgustingly happy as he is with Zayn, his longtime boyfriend that Liam loves a lot.

 

Liam loves him slightly less, though, when he only laughs fondly as Harry, yet again, wonders why Liam doesn't want to meet someone.

 

Most often, Harry's successful with his setups. He seems to have a knack for it, and when he doesn't get things right the first time, people are too charmed by him not to let him try once more.

 

The thing is, Liam doesn't need it. He's only twenty-one, not ninety-one, and he's got plenty of time. He's only been single for a little bit more than a year, and he's quite happy being single, even if he misses waking up with someone.

 

It's not weird not wanting to meet up with a total stranger, not even if said person knows Harry.

 

Though, some days Liam thinks that Harry knows half of London.

 

Which could mean a lot of things about whoever Harry wants him to date, he could literally be anyone. He could do anything, and like anything. Liam's sure that they're all very lovely, but he's not sure that any one of them would be a good fit for him. Or that he would understand half the things they said. Harry's friends can be a tad weird, even if Liam never would say it out loud.

 

"Pretty please," Harry says, his long limbs half-way into Zayn's lap.

 

"Fine," he grumbles, before he falls silent, wondering what made him give in to Harry’s insisting on setting him up _now_. He’s not more alone, or unhappy about not having anyone except his dog Loki in his bed than he was yesterday. To be honest, he’s probably more surprised by his own answer than Harry is.

 

Harry almost falls off the sofa, his eyes as big as plates as he stares at Liam. Luckily, Zayn’s more than used to his flailing limbs and grabs onto him before he gives himself a black eye on the coffee table.

 

“What?” Harry asks slowly, looking between Liam and Zayn as if he’s still trying to decide if his hearing is off.

 

Why did he even agree? Liam wonders, feeling like he's about to be ill because of nerves already. What if the bloke doesn't like him? Is he supposed to sit through that only because Harry's eyes begged him to say yes? “I mean -”

 

“No take-backs,” Zayn teases, trying to righten Harry, so he’s curled up against his side again.

 

“He’s right,” Harry agrees, a lot more serious than Zayn. His hand is inappropriately high up on Zayn’s thigh, so if Liam gives them a few minutes, Harry might forget about it all together.

 

Just for now, though. Even Zayn’s magical dick - it’s Harry’s who said it, and he might have been drunk, but Liam wasn’t, so he’ll never forget - will distract Harry for a little while, Liam knows it won’t be the last time he hears about it.

 

“Just this once,” Liam points out, giving Harry his most stubborn stare. Not that it helps, Harry’s been immune to it for ages, the two of them having been friends long before Zayn even came into the picture. “Just _one_ date.”

 

Harry huffs, looking slightly offended. “It’s all it takes, I know just the one.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes but doesn’t correct Harry. It’s no use, and he knows it’ll only drag out this conversation about the lack of Liam’s love life. Liam should probably have learned something from Zayn, but he obviously hasn’t. If he had, then he would have said yes the first time, or at least the fifth time.

 

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun,” Harry rambles, poking his thumb into Zayn’s cheek when he doesn’t agree fast enough. “He’s going to love you, Li.”

 

“He?” Liam wonders, hoping to score some information from Harry. "He's got no name?"

 

Zayn looks like he’s about to answer, but Harry talks over him. “No,” he says fiercely. “No name. Then you’ll only find him on Facebook, and figure out a reason you don’t want to go on the date.”

 

Sighing, Liam slumps back into the ridiculous purple armchair that Harry’s bought at an equally ridiculous price at some fancy vintage shop. Harry knows him too well since that sounds exactly like something he would do.

 

\-- -- --

 

Not getting his name makes it a lot more difficult to tell who the reservation is for when he finally gets to the place Harry sent him to. It’s a restaurant that’s a little bit on the posh side, where he feels a bit out of place with his baby blue shirt and black jeans.

 

He probably should have picked something else, but his trouble choosing something in the first place is why he’s not on time. Well, he _is_ on time if he counts the time he should be there according to Harry, but he’d planned to be there earlier, just to make sure not to make a bad first impression.

 

“Hi,” he asks, smiling politely at the girl at the door. “I’m looking for... Well, I don’t really know who I’m looking for?”

 

Nodding and looking down, it looks like the pretty blonde girl is trying to suppress a laugh. “Let me guess,” she says, turning to look behind herself at something. Someone. “You’re here on a blind date.”

 

Liam’s sure his cheeks must be a little bit pink by now, embarrassed at how transparently new to all this he is. “That obvious?”

 

“No,” the girl - who Liam now sees has a name tag that reads ‘Taylor’ - smiles widely, shaking her head. “You’re not. It’s just that you’re not the first one here who’s adorably confused, and your date did know what name the booking was in. Since it was in his, and all that.”

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, suddenly feeling even more nervous now that he knows that his date is already there. “Who is he?”

 

Taylor walks him toward the back of the restaurant. “You’re going to like him, I think.”

 

 _Oh_ _fuck_ , Liam thinks, almost wanting to walk out as soon as he realises who Taylor is leading him to. The bloke is awfully pretty, with fluffy brown hair that’s styled into some sort of quiff, and with the most striking features Liam’s ever seen. That says a lot, since he does know Zayn and Harry, who are both very attractive.

 

Just not like this. This bloke makes Liam feel weak at the knees just looking at him.

 

If his blind date doesn’t turn out to be boring or just plain mean, Liam will have to send Harry a gift-basket. The biggest one he can afford.

 

Suddenly Liam’s more nervous than before, but leaving now is not an option. It would be rude, and horrible for this pretty, _pretty_ bloke to sit there waiting for him while he’s at home eating his body weight in ice cream.

 

His date doesn’t notice them coming up until Liam clears his throat, but then his eyes flick from the phone in his hand, up to Liam. He still doesn't say anything, only stares at Liam.

 

“Hi,” Liam says, reaching out to shake his date’s hand. Then he stops, feeling awkward; it feels a little bit too stiff, like a business meeting. “I’m Liam, and I think I might be your date?”

 

“Louis,” his date says slowly, putting away the phone he’s been typing on furiously as Liam arrived.

 

For a moment, Liam is about to correct his date that his name is not Louis, but then Liam realises that it’s his date’s name. Liam’s grateful that he didn’t say anything. “Sorry, I’m late,” Liam says, sitting down on the chair in front of Louis.

 

Louis looks adorably confused, glancing at his wrist, but then he seems to realise that he doesn’t even wear a watch. “I don’t think you are.”

 

“Well,” Liam stalls, not sure what to say. “I’m a bit nervous I guess.”

 

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, though he’s still smiling, so Liam’s not offended. “With all you've got going on,” he waves toward Liam’s face, causing him to blush. “You must have boys falling over themselves, wanting to get with you.”

 

Liam’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire, and he distracts himself by looking at the menu. But that only confuses him, and he bites his lip at he stares at the words, wondering if half the things even are edible. Also why everything costs more than what he eats in a week.

 

Liam sighs, wondering if he should say something about the food. It might be Louis who picked the place, Liam doesn’t know him, and commenting on it might be rude. Liam hates to be rude.

 

“This place fucking awful,” Louis mutters, rolling his eyes when he too looks at the menu.

 

“Thank god,” Liam blurts out, grateful that Louis seems to be on the same page as him. “Who even eats seaweed? Isn’t that fish food?”

 

Louis puts the menu - an Ipad, not one of those paper ones - on the table, looking for the waitress, who seems to be busy at the moment. It might be what he wanted, because he tilts his head towards the door and says, “Let’s get out of here, then.”

 

Liam nods quickly, almost tipping his chair backwards a he stands up. “I would love that.”

 

\-- -- --

 

They end up at a Nando’s on a busy street, with normal people who aren’t eating snails and other completely disgusting things. Many of them are half-drunk, or a little bit more, but Liam’s much more at ease with all the loudness and laughs.

 

Louis seems to be too; he fits in so very nicely. His black blazer is very nice, but his loose tank top that shows off the tattoos on his chest seems to be more him than anything.

 

Liam finds himself staring openly at Louis’ chest, wondering what other tattoos he’s got that aren’t on show. It makes Liam curious. Everything about Louis makes him curious, and it’s been a long time since he felt like that for someone so quickly.

 

“So,” Liam says, blushing when he realises that his eyes were fixated on Louis’ lips, so very pretty and pink. “A blind date, huh?”

 

“Didn't really want to, but I got convinced.” Louis laughs, shaking his head. “Or more like bribed, was promised three pints to go on a date with you.”

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, with a knot in his stomach. “Well, let’s hope it’s worth the trouble then.”

 

Louis pokes him with his bare foot. Apparently he was sockless in his shoes, and couldn’t stand to wear them for more time he had to, which Louis had told him loudly when Liam stared as he took them off. “I don’t regret it now. Really don’t.”

 

“That’s good,” Liam grins so wide he can feel his eyes squeeze together.

 

“Oh my god,” Louis groans, poking him harder with his toes. Then he rests his foot there, just casually leaving it pressed against Liam’s ankle. “Stop it with that face.”

 

Liam laughs and throws a packet of ketchup at Louis. He doesn’t stop smiling.

 

He thinks about asking Louis how he knows Harry, but then Louis grins wide, making his face seem softer somehow, and Liam simply forgets about anything but making him do it again.

 

“Tell me something about yourself,” Louis demands, when Liam’s been silent for too long. Liam really should stop just sitting there smiling and looking at Louis, like he’s the best thing Liam’s ever seen.

 

Even if Liam kind of thinks that he is.

 

“I’m not all that exciting,” Liam warns, because he’s a very normal bloke. With normal interests and normal habits.

 

“I work at a kindergarten because I’m good with children,” Louis tells him, smiling softly. “Have four sister back home, helped raise them. So I’m more than used to kids eating crayons and being disgusting and cute at the same time. We can be boring together if you like.”

 

Liam likes how Louis smile grows when he mentions his sisters and his eyes go all sparkly with happiness. “Well, I’m twenty-one, and from Wolverhampton. Moved here, two years ago, I think.”

 

Louis nods, biting into his chicken.

 

“I like to run with my dog and boxing.” Liam thinks about taking his phone out and showing pictures of how cute Loki is, but then he thinks that he might be able to show Louis later. Just in person instead. “I work as a personal trainer.”

 

Snorting with a bite in his mouth, Louis chokes on his food, making a horrible gurgling noise. Liam’s almost up from his seat, ready to do a Heimlich maneuver, but then Louis pounds himself on the chest with his fist and swallows hard a couple of times. He seems okay, taking a sip of his water, only a little bit redder in the face.

 

If it’s because from choking or being embarrassed, Liam doesn’t know. It could be both.

 

“You okay?” Liam asks, carefully. He’s not fond of sharing his drinks with other people, but he pushes his glass towards Louis.

 

“Of course you’re a fucking personal trainer,” Louis complains, leaning his head in his hands. “With those arms. Well, all of you, I suppose.”

 

Liam feels the blood rush to his cheeks, and he’s sure that they match the colour on Louis’ cheeks. “I’m sorry?”

 

“No, no,” Louis mumbles, laughing to himself as he rights himself, squaring his shoulders back. “It’s a good thing. Didn’t think I would get anyone like you when I was set up. You’re both nice and fit.

 

Liam doesn’t think Louis should talk about Liam’s arms, Louis own arms are really something else. And Liam should know, he’s a professional after all. Luckily, he doesn’t want to put his mouth on his client's skin, just to see it they taste as sweet a they look, like he wants to do with Louis.

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, a pleased shiver running through his body, the compliments making him feel warm all over. “You look good too.”

 

“Thank fuck it’s not just me then,” Louis grins, stroking his foot a little bit higher up on Liam’s leg.

 

“We should get dessert,” Liam suggests when their plates are empty. He is pretty satisfied, only he doesn’t want the date to be over. “Somewhere else.”

 

Louis nods. “Sounds good, yeah.”

 

They argue for a long time who should pay for the date. In the end, they pay for each others food. Which really is pretty dumb, since their food did cost almost the same. They’re both happy with the solution, though. Liam even more so when Louis promises that he’ll pay for the next date.

 

Liam won’t let him, but it’s nice to know that Louis wants there to be a next date.

 

Finding something sweet that they both like isn’t hard. The nearest ice cream stand works just fine. It’s nothing fancy, and usually Liam would have tried at least a little bit harder on a first date - on the tenth date, too - but Louis seems so pleased, so Liam chooses to ignore how cheap their date really is.

 

“You’ve ice cream on your nose,” Louis laughs, nudging him in the side with his elbow. “A real slob, you are.”

 

“We can go back and order some seaweed if you want,” Liam offers, cheekily. He’s pretty sure Louis is the one who’s the biggest slob of the two of them. At least if everything Louis had told him so far is true.

 

Not that Liam is perfect or anything.

 

“Fuck no,” Louis groans, shaking his head when Liam still hasn’t cleaned off his nose.

 

Liam kind of forgot since Louis is so awfully distracting. He laughs, carefully reaching out to take Louis’ hand, heart thumping hard in his chest. Louis grins at him, squeezing Liam’s fingers between his.

 

Louis looks down at their hands, looking pleased and soft. Then he lifts his eyes to Liam’s nose again, raising his eyebrows questioningly. “How did you plan to get the ice cream of your nose now?”

 

Liam’s about to answer that he really doesn’t care about a little strawberry ice cream on his nose, but then Louis darts forward and presses his lips against Liam’s nose, licking away the mess before he pulls away with a pleased grin. Like a cat that’s got the cream.

 

Liam’s stunned, blinking rapidly at Louis.

 

“Nice taste,” Louis decides, smacking his lips together.

 

Liam nods, gripping the cone tighter in his hand as he leans forward, thankful that Louis is so close to him. Louis tastes like chocolate when Liam kisses him, his lips cold from ice cream.

 

When Louis rubs his tongue over Liam's lower lip, Liam sighs and opens his mouth, letting Louis kiss him deeper. His hands itch with need to touch Louis, to pull him closer. The ice cream is melting, sticky all over his hand when it slips from his fingers.

 

It's first when Louis pulls away, lips pinker and more tempting than before even, that Liam realises that his fingers are twisted in the black - expensive-looking - fabric. Absentmindedly, Liam worries that Louis will be upset about the mess on his blazer. He probably would have worried _more_ if he didn't want to kiss Louis again so much.

 

Louis is almost flush against him, and Liam doesn't even know who of them moved.

 

"Aren't you going to invite me back for coffee?" Louis asks.

 

"You want coffee?" Liam scrunches his nose up in confusion. When Louis just wiggles his eyebrows, he realises that Louis, in fact, does not want any coffee. He just plainly wants to come home with Liam. Maybe even come with him. "Oh," he mumbles, giggling because of how he missed the quite obvious pick-up. “Yeah. Sure.”

 

“Great,” Louis grins, pushing forward to kiss him once more. He sneaks a little grope when he can, hand slipping down until it’s flat against Liam’s arse.

 

Shaking his head, Liam takes Louis hand, gripping it hard to stop him from doing anything too indecent. It’s not that he doesn’t want Louis’ hands on him, but he’s got a feeling that he doesn’t want Louis to stop when he really has started.

 

Harry would piss himself laughing if he found out that Liam had gotten off with his blind date in public. Then he would tell Zayn.

 

Getting home takes longer time than usual. Louis keeps kissing him, small kisses that always turn into something more intense. Liam’s lips are slightly sore and tingly, even before they’re on the right side of Liam’s door.

 

“Bloody hell,” Louis mumbles, his gaze hot on Liam’s chest as he helps him out off his shirt, fingertips warm on Liam’s skin. “Maybe I should buy Niall those beers instead.”

 

“What?” Liam wonders, not understanding what Louis is talking about. Not that it matters all that much when Louis seems more interested in getting Liam naked than making any sense. That’s something Liam can get behind completely.

 

“Nevermind,” Louis murmurs, slipping his hands down into the back of Liam’s jeans, pressing them together tightly.

 

Liam can feel Louis hard against him, his cock hot and solid ever through the layers of their trousers. It makes him moan softly and drag Louis into a long snog, hands pushing Louis’ blazer off, and then working on getting him out off his tank top. It doesn't work, not when Louis pays more attention to kissing him back than lifting his arms when Liam wants him to.

 

“Off,” Liam grumbles, laughing when Louis seems disgruntled at not being able to kiss Liam any longer.

 

Not that Liam plans for it to stay like that for long.

 

When they’re finally naked, Liam lets his eyes roam over Louis’ body, finding him mouth-watering all over. His skin tanned, tattoos spread in a way that seems mostly random but still looks amazing on him, and his cock hard.

 

Louis seems less patient than him, more interested in touching and looking at the same time. Pushing Liam backwards onto the bed, he quickly follows. Mostly because Louis wants him like that, Liam ends up on his back, with Louis pushing him down until he’s staring up at him.

 

Louis gazes down at him, eyes traveling down his body. Pressing a bit closer, Louis fits himself along Liam’s side, skin hot and silky against Liam’s. “I have so many plans for you,” Louis tells him, trailing his hand down Liam’s stomach. “But right now, I just want to make you come.”

 

“I would very much like that,” Liam says, voice rough with want. He wants Louis’ hands on him so much, wants him to do so many things to him. Wants to feel Louis’ mouth and hands all over his skin, but right now he feels desperate to come, his cock rock hard and steadily leaking precome.

 

Liam thinks -  _hopes_ \- that there might be another time. A time then they can go slower. But it doesn’t feel like this is the time.

 

It doesn’t take a long time for Liam to come. How could he last when Louis’ nimble fingers slide so lovely against his skin, and Louis’ mouth bites wet, rough kisses on his neck? Squeezing his eyes shut, he comes messily on his own stomach, Louis wanking him through the shivery after-shocks with sure flicks of his wrist.

 

Louis lifts his head from Liam’s neck, blowing hot air on sore skin. His skin is flushed pink, and his eyes shine with want. He looks so pretty, with a dirty smirk on his face. “Feel good?” Louis teases, patting Liam’s hip when he just hums, body loose and soft.

 

Liam nods, grinning wide. When Louis just keeps looking at him, fingers flexing on his hip every other second, Liam rolls over on his side and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock. Pleased with the noise Louis makes when he slides his thumb over the slippery tip of his cock, he does it again. Slicking his way with precome, he slides his hand up and down Louis’ cock.

 

With Louis’ mouth against his, barely kissing back because of the sounds he lets out, Liam makes him come. Louis is noisy all the way through, groaning loudly, hips bucking against Liam as he spills between them.

 

They are a mess, covered in come and sweat, but Liam’s too tired to care. The best he can offer Louis to clean off with, without having to leave the bed - which isn't an option when he barely can’t feel his toes yet - is a t-shirt he finds on the floor next to the bed.

 

Louis snorts but takes it when Liam holds it out to him. “Fancy,” he teases, voice light.

 

Liam laughs, cuddling down into the soft sheets of the bed again. He hums when Louis curls close to his side. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable, not even when they don’t know all that much about each other yet.

 

It feels right, and Liam thinks that Louis won’t be gone when he wakes up. He seems pleased just where he is, mostly asleep on Liam's chest.

 

“Niall’s the best,” Louis mumbles. “Seriously.”

 

Liam’s not sure who this Niall is, but he doesn’t want Louis to think he’s better than Liam. Especially not when they’re in bed together. Just as he’s about to ask Louis, to get some explanation since it’s the second time Louis’ talked about this other bloke, he notices that Louis is asleep already.

 

Liam’s too tired, and doesn’t think he’ll figure it out by himself. Maybe it doesn’t even matter, not when Louis is in his bed and seems to like being there.

 

\-- -- --

 

Liam wakes up feeling warm and content, with Louis’ body half on top of him. He certainly didn’t plan to go home with Louis - didn’t even know who he was - but Liam’s glad he did.

 

That gift basket to Harry might be the only thing he can buy the next month, considering how big it will have to be. But it’ll be worth it. Harry wasn't wrong, it turned out.

 

Needing to check the time, he reaches for his phone, hastily thrown on the nightstand next to the table. His eyesight is still a bit blurry, and he’s so tired he most of all wants to bury his nose in Louis’ sleep messy hair. Still, it’s bright outside, and he probably needs to take Loki out.

 

Louis grumbles something under his breath when Liam moves underneath him, careful not to rattle him too much.

 

There’s a bunch of unread messages on his phone. Most of them from Harry, he notices. It’s not that surprising since he’s bound to be curious how Liam’s date went.

 

Liam gets a lot more confused when he reads the last one, _‘okay, now we’re worried about you. Call us, pls’_. Scrolling through his messages, he finds that Harry wonders where he is, why he’s late, and if something has happened to Liam.

 

Not understanding a thing, Liam looks over at Louis, who looks at his own phone with a frown on his face. “I’m just going to call Harry?” Liam tells him, or maybe more asks, since he’s not totally sure what’s going on.

 

“Who?” Louis asks, looking so soft and sleepy that Liam almost hangs up.

 

But Harry seemed properly worried about him, so he stays on the phone. “You know, the Harry who set us up,” Liam explains, wondering why Louis only shakes his head, looking even more confused than before.

 

“Where were you last night?” Harry asks over the line. “He was properly disappointed, Liam.”

 

Harry sounds sad, and if it weren’t that Liam was so focused on how good Louis looks in his bed, and Liam wasn’t half-asleep still, Liam would be less confused he’s sure. Also, if Harry said things that made sense at all.

 

Liam’s distracted when Louis sits up and stretches, the sheet slipping a little bit lower. Louis’ stomach really is something else, or more like; his whole body is something else.

 

It’s not Liam’s fault he doesn’t listen to Harry.

 

“What?” he asks belatedly when Louis arches one eyebrow at him, and Harry says his name. _Again_. “But my date is here. I mean, I did go on the date.”

 

“No, you didn’t.” Harry sounds so stubborn that Liam almost believes him. Even when he’s got Louis right there. Then, after a few seconds of silence, he adds,”What do you mean ‘he’s there’?”

 

It’s no use trying to deny anything. Liam can’t lie to Harry. Not to anyone, but most of all not to Harry. Harry will want to know every little detail about the date later on anyway, so he might as well spill now. “Louis is here, in my bed.”

 

Harry laughs, loud and throaty. For a longer time than Liam thinks the situation warrants. “You slag,” he says fondly when Liam’s about to hang up and call Zayn up instead. “That’s not your date’s name, so I’m not sure who this bloke in your bed is.”

 

“What?” Liam wonders out loud.

 

Louis doesn’t pay him any attention, all of his focus on the texts on his phone. Liam has a feeling he’s having the same conversation that he is with Harry. Only with someone else. Someone who set him up with a person that’s not Liam.

 

“This is so amazing,” Harry teases, still laughing. "Not for your date, since you never showed up at the movies." He hums and Liam can guess what he's about to say. "Might have to think of someone else for him."

 

Yeah, there it was. Though, maybe Harry should arrange fewer dates because there seems to have been some sort of mishap. And it's not a small detail all things considering.

 

“You didn't tell me about any movie, Harry," Liam says slowly, lying down next to Louis when he pinches his side, seemingly not all that impressed that Liam doesn't pay him his full attention. "You sent me to a bloody posh place. They had seaweed on the menu."

 

Louis shudders dramatically, grinning wide when Liam giggles.

 

"Oops," Harry laughs, not too bothered by his mistake. Not at all, it seems. "I think that Zayn needs me. Have fun with your non-date, though."

 

It’s a lie Harry uses to get off the phone, probably because he wants to gossip with Zayn about the whole thing. Not that Zayn will be all that interested this time a day. He’s probably not even awake yet. Not unless he’s got some very important meeting about his next art exhibit. Maybe not even then, because he would never willingly book that kind of meeting so early.

 

Liam doesn’t care all that much what Harry does or says, not when he’s got Louis in his bed.

 

“Apparently my date was late,” Louis tells him, taking Liam’s phone from his hand and putting it out of his reach. Lying back down on his back, he curls his foot around Liam’s ankle, toes cold against Liam’s skin. “He left when there was nobody waiting for him.”

 

Liam reaches out to ruffle Louis’ hair, ignoring his protesting yelp. “I was supposed to be somewhere else.”

 

“Good thing your mate is a bit lost in the head,” Louis says lightly, taking hold of Liam’s hand, linking their fingers together tightly.

 

Liam shrugs, still smiling. It’s true, Harry’s one of his best friends, but how his mind works, Liam doesn’t understand completely. "Your friend sent you loads of texts too?"

 

"Niall's pretty laid-back, but yeah," Louis agrees.

 

For a moment, Liam can't place the name, even when it sounds familiar. But then he remembers that it's who Louis was talking about before they'd fallen asleep. "Oh,” he mumbles, nodding to himself. That made a whole lot of more sense. "I thought he was - well, someone you wanted in bed with you instead."

 

"That's stupid," Louis tells him teasingly, patting his chest. "It's a good thing you're so fucking fit."

 

Liam smiles, hopelessly charmed by how Louis manages to make something that could've been insulting, very fond instead.

 

“You should walk that cute dog of yours,” Louis tells him, poking him in the shin when Liam pouts at him. “Bring back some breakie for me, I’m hungry.”

 

Liam huffs out a laugh, mentally preparing himself for getting out of bed. He doesn’t want to really, he’s quite content right where he is, but Louis is right.

 

Also, he would love to spoil Louis a bit.

 

“You expect me to wait on you in bed from now on?” Liam asks as he looks around for his underwear on the floor.

 

Loki trips around his feet, having noticed that Liam is up. Louis must have been up during the night, and left the door open. Liam gives him a kiss on the nose before he goes to find something to wear that makes him look decent.

 

Louis doesn’t answer him, only snuggles down deeper into the pillow and pulls the duvet up over himself.

 

Liam supposes he's right, but he can't help looking forward to it.

 

\-- -- --

 

Liam meets Louis’ friend Niall, about a week later at a party. He’s a very charming bloke, who mostly laughs at the fail of the blind date. Strangely enough, he also knows Harry.

 

Though, he doesn’t seem as keen on setting up his mates as Harry is. Liam counts himself lucky that Louis agreed to go on that one date.

 

Even if it wasn't Liam he agreed to date in the first place.


End file.
